


The Rehearsal

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard and Calle are rehearsing a skit for IKMY, but there's something stirring between them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Whacked this out in one night, it's not great, but it was prompted by a nonny and I promised i would do it :) Hope you enjoy! ~Elly

Vegard swallowed hard, his entire body tense and the hairs on his arms standing up. The position he was in meant he could feel Calle’s entire body, hot and sticky from the suit, pressed up against his back. He had been a little dubious when Bård had suggested the idea for 2 Menn In 1 Suit, and now he and Calle were here in rehearsals, being so close to one another, he was certain this was a bad idea.

He considered backing out of it, but for what reason? There was no doubt it was funny as Bård had been in tears for the past 20 minutes, so he couldn’t claim it was boring. He certainly couldn’t say it was making him uncomfortable, as this would prompt a ridiculous amount of teasing from the other men, and admitting that it was… Well… sexy, was completely out of the question.

He could feel the other man’s breath hot on his neck as they practiced walking around the room, Bård practically falling off his chair every time they tripped or nearly toppled over. Vegard wished he had protested against being told to strip down to his boxers, but he couldn’t argue that it would be too hot with his clothes on. It had been Calle who had suggested it, already undressed and for him to protest would have thrown up too many questions.  
“Right” Bård said weakly, wiping his eyes “I’m off, you guys practice a bit more, maybe sitting down would be a good thing to get a hang of” he suggested as he got to his feet and walked out, throwing his arm up in a farewell gesture before leaving the studio.  
“See you later” Calle called after him, the vibrations in his chest against Vegard’s back making his skin tingle. “Right Vegard, over to the sofa” Vegard could feel himself blushing at hearing Calle say his name. This is ridiculous, he thought to himself as the two men made their way clumsily over to the sofa. “Oof!” Calle let out a puff as they collapsed into the sofa, and Vegard couldn’t help but chuckle. “Funny is it?” Calle asked, his words low in Vegard’s ear “It not you getting your dick squashed.” He muttered, and Vegard heard a hint of mischief in his voice, but chose to ignore it.  
“Sorry” He said hurriedly, scolding himself for getting flustered “Let me get into a more comfortable position for you. “ He began wriggling around, and to his surprise, heard Calle gasp.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” He growled, voice trailing off as Vegard felt Calle’s chest began to rise and fall more rapidly. His mouth dropped open in shock, was Calle finding this as hot as he was? “Hold your arms out” Calle ordered, and Vegard obeyed, raising the sleeves which contained both sets of arms up until he was making a T shape “stay there” Vegard’s mind whirled as Calle began to slip his arms out of the sleeves, his slender fingers trailing along the sensitive skin on the underside of Vegard’s arms, sending shots of pleasure zooming through his body, he felt his cock twitch and gasped audibly. Calle finally got both of his arms inside the suit, and stroked down Vegard’s sides, finishing at his hips where he grasped him firmly.  
“Calle, what…” Vegard began, his voice thick with a heady mix of confusion and arousal.  
“Shh” Calle replied gently, gripping Vegards hips and moving them so his backside was grinding against his crotch, before sucking air through his teeth and letting out a low growl. “You think I didn’t notice it?” He asked, pushing Vegard’s hips into his again, harder this time “You’ve been quiet ever since we got into this stupid suit” Vegard felt Calle’s dick being brought to life beneath his buttocks and felt his own stirring at the moans the other man kept letting out. “You’ve been on edge” Calle kept his hands on the other man’s hips, but let his fingers slide under the waistband of his boxers and begin to massage his skin “and you keep clenching that cute little butt” he bit down gently on the crook of Vegard’s neck, earning himself a breathy moan. “it’s been driving me mad” Calle left one hand on Vegard’s hip and let the other one slip further into Vegard’s boxers, grabbing his now fully erect cock and pumping it, tantalisingly slowly. “You’re a little tease” he continued, letting his thumb glance over the tip of Vegard, who was painfully aroused at this point, his eyes rolling back in his head, pushing his upper body as close to Calle as he could get. “I just want to fuck you”

Suddenly a sound at the studio door made them both jump, but Calle continued pumping rhythmically, speeding up silently, responding to the ragged breath of the other man. Vegard glanced down, and thankfully saw that the suit didn’t show that anything untoward was happening. Bård strolled into sight.  
“Hey guys” Bård said in greeting. Calle still continued, and bent down to trail his tongue from the centre of Vegard’s shoulders up his neck to his hairline. Vegard tried to ignore what was happening and instead focussed on talking to his brother. “How’s it going? Getting easier?”  
“MmmHMMM” Vegard coughed, as Calle’s thumb graced his tip again.  
“Okay…” Bård gave him a funny look “It must be pretty hot in the Vegard, you’re red as a tomato”  
“Hotter than you think!” Calle called from behind him, Bård just chuckled.  
“Okay I’ll leave you too it” He turned on his heel and left. Vegard let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, and immediately resumed grinding his hips against Calle, feeling his fully stiff member sliding over his clothed opening, turning him on more than he though possible.  
“Careful Vegard, or you’ll make me cuuuuughhhh” Calle said, his words melting into moans as Vegard pushed against him again. His hand gripped Vegard’s quivering dick harder, his other arm snaking around his stomach, pulling him closer, as he began to buck up, meeting Vegard’s grinding rhythm. He pumped Vegard faster, his head resting against his neck, breathing heavily and licking and nipping at his shoulder and neck as he began to feel the warming sensation building inside him. Vegard realised he was close too, and with one final, purposeful motion he felt Calle find his release beneath him, his chest vibrating with lustful moans, and his abdomen going into a spasm, which was all Vegard needed to tip him over the edge, calling out louder than he meant to, thrusting up into Calle’s hand, shutting his eyes tight and seeing stars pop against the black.

They both slumped down, panting, spent from the rehearsal and impromptu sex. After a moment Calle kissed Vegard’s neck “that was fun, I’m looking forward to next time. Maybe we should even go without boxers…” Vegard let his question sit in the silence between them for a moment before he nodded.  
“I’d like that”


End file.
